When Norge Met Ísland for the First Time
by Sora-the-keyblader
Summary: Norway drifts off course and comes to an unknown Island which seems desolated...or is it?  Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Another fan fiction about these two! This time it's not an oneshot, but one with more small chapters! 8D

People from Norway actually found Iceland on accident, as they often travelled to Ferøyene and Shetland, but some of them drifted off course and came to the unknown island Iceland instead. I was supposed to call Norway Naddod (the first person to set his feet on Iceland) but I went with Harald (The king of Norway around that time, maybe a little later), because I like that name better. I'm still not sure what to call Iceland…so if you know a good name then you can just tell me!^.^

I'm sure Vikings did not travel alone at all, but I just wanted Norway to be the only one to travel to Iceland, so that they could be alone and I didn't have to care about the other people.

**I don't own the characters in this story, as well as Hetalia.**

Norway looked around with his dull, blue eyes at the unfamiliar land covered with almost nothing else than snow and ice. He was lucky he wore a fur cape around his shoulders, over his normal leather clothes, or else he might have frozen to death by now. He had just gotten off his boat with a small, brownish colored map in his hand, a map that was supposed to lead him to the Færøyene, not to an island with no living creature in sight. Norway Sighed and said out loud to himself.

"What a pain…I must have made a mistake while looking at the map, and taken the wrong way…"

He turned around and started walking back to his boat, thinking that he really didn't have time to be here anymore. He had to get to Ferøyene in a few days, or else people may start wondering if something had happened to him. Standing next to his boat, Norway just looked at it instead of boarding it. His boat was nothing big, just a small boat not supposed to carry more than maybe 3-4 people. Some other fellow Vikings at home had asked if he wanted them to tag along on his travel, but Norway had quickly refused it.

"_Men Harald, det er altfor farlig å dra ut på havet alene, i hvert fall når du skal reise en slik lang vei. Er det ikke bedre at det minste en av oss blir med deg?"_

"… _Nei, jeg vil__ helst dra alene, uten noen andre…"_

He wasn't sure why he refused the offer. It wasn't often Vikings travelled alone out on the open sea, and it was almost impossible to travel that far with just one person, but he just felt that this time he just had to travel alone for some reason. And as a country with Vikings, he didn't have problems travelling alone out on the open sea.

Norway turned around one last time before going on board the small boat. He looked around at the landscape and the little forest not to far from where he stood. There were no leaves or anything on them, making the land look even more desolate. Norway had almost turned around to his boat again, when he noticed something small and purple-colored hiding behind one of the trees. The thing, or maybe person, quickly disappeared behind the tree when he noticed that Norway looked at him. Even though, Norway kept looking at the same place.

"…_Maybe this place isn't as desolated as it looks…"_

Leaving his boat, Norway started walking over to the tree where he saw the figure had disappeared behind a few moments ago.

**Translations****:**

Men Harald, det er altfor farlig å dra ut på havet alene, i hvert fall når du skal reise en slik lang vei. Er det ikke bedre at det minste en av oss blir med deg.

But Harald, it's too dangerous to travel alone, especially when you are travelling so far. Isn't it okay if at least one of us comes with you?

Nei, jeg vil helst dra alene, uten noen andre.

No, I would like to travel alone, without anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter is written! This chapter is quite small….but I decided to post it like this^^ I will try to put the next chapter up as quickly as possible…but school has started again…and I don't have that much free time anymore D:

But anyway…Enjoy! 8D

**I don't own the characters in this story, as well as Hetalia.**

It didn't take long for Norway to reach the tree, seeing as the tree, along with the small forest, weren't far away from where his boat was. Norway stood a few moments in front of the tree, listening if he could hear something from behind the tree. He wasn't sure if maybe it was an animal or something like that, so he had to be prepared if the creature suddenly decided it wanted Norway for dinner. But it had looked quite small back there, so it couldn't be too dangerous if it was an animal anyway. After a few seconds, when Norway hadn't heard any sounds from the other side of the tree, then he carefully walked around the tree to be met by…nothing.

Norway looked around from the other side of the tree.

"_I know I saw something hiding behind here, and I didn't hear anything move away from the tree…but where is it?"_

Norway questioned himself, sighing a little when he thought that maybe he just hallucinated the creature or something. He actually was very tired from travelling so far, and not even reaching the destination he was supposed to have reached by now. Sighing one more time, Norway started to walk his way back to his boat. He stopped when he heard a small cracking noise coming from the tree. He turned around to look at the tree again. Nothing.

"_I must be more tired than I thought, I'm even hallucinating sounds now…"_

Crack!

"_There it was again…"_

Norway's blue eyes started searching the whole tree and around it. Looking up, he saw the same small creature from before. It seemed to be holding a tight grip on the tree, but Norway still couldn't see exactly what the creature was because of the shadows from the tree covering the small figure.

"…So that's where you were hid-!"

Norway was cut of by a loud snap, and the small creature falling down from the tree on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Looking at the creature, which now sat on his stomach, Norway looked into two slightly scared, violet eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Sorry for the long time of waiting, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and stuff like that. You guys are the best! :D

Even though Norway was shocked to suddenly be laying on the ground with the small creature, no person, on his stomach, and that the small child's eyes looked at him with hints of both being scared and with anger, Norway did not show too many expressions with his face, simply looking back up at the small child on his stomach with eyes a little wider with shock. The child did not wear more than a long shirt that reached a little past his knees, along with a vest of animal fur. He also had some kind of fur shoes on his feet, but nothing more. He shivered a little to, maybe because he was shocked too, or maybe he was cold because of the lack of warm clothes. Before Norway could open his mouth to say anything to the small child, he felt the child hands slap his right cheek before quickly lifting himself from Norway stomach and running behind the tree he had hide in just a few moments ago.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The child screamed those words as high as he could; only showing his head out from behind the tree. Norway lifted his hands up to where the child had slapped him. It didn't hurt that much, he was just a little shocked of the sudden movement from the small child. Keeping his calm, Norway decided to make the child understand that he didn't mean any harm. He crouched down so he was at the same height as the child, but he did not move any closer, thinking that it would only scare the child further. He thought of what he should say to the child. He thought that the best way was to answer the boy's question.

"I'm from a place far from here, I accidently ended up here when I travelled with that boat" Norway pointed to the boat behind him. "I didn't know there were any people living on this land….but I guess I was wrong, seeing as you are here. But I'm not here to harm you in any way." He looked at the boy in the eyes, he still didn't seem to show any sign of trusting Norway, hiding more of his head behind the tree. Sighing, Norway looked around, not spotting any other people, which he thought was weird.

"Where are your parents?"

After asking the question to the little child, the boy's face lost every hints of anger, and he looked down at his feet with a sad expression.

"I…don't know…I don't think I have any…"


	4. Chapter 4

I had so many problems with this chapter; I didn't know what to write at all. And when I finally had an idea of what to write, I just couldn't find out how to write it down on paper. . I'm thinking about maybe taking a break from this story, and write about something else, because I don't know how to continue this story at the moment. But no worries, because I will come back and finish this story later! \O7O/ But enough of me rambling, 'cause here it is, a new chapter! TADA! Hope you enjoy! :D

"_He doesn't have any parents?"_

Something in Norway's mind clicked. Of course, why didn't he think of that before?

"_This__ child…could he be the same as me?"_ That would explain why there isn't any other people around, and how the child could have survived here alone. Norway stood up from his crouched position and lifted his hand to his chin. He was deep in thought now; here he thought this child was only a normal human child that had gotten lost from his parents, but he was actually the same as him…most likely. He did have a feeling from the start that this little child was special, not like a normal human. He had felt a connection with this child from the beginning.

As Norway stared empty into the air, he didn't notice that the child had slowly but surely come out from his hiding place and moved closer to him. Not too close of course, the child was still not sure if he could trust this person, but there was something about this man that made him feel….secure. He'd been almost all alone on this island for a long time; his only friend here was a little black and white puffin he had met when he had wandered around the island some time ago. This was the first other person he had ever met and talked to. He was scared; of course, this was something completely new to him, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy. Why was that?

"_It feels…like he's someone close to me…"_

"I-I'm not completely alone here, even if I don't have any parents or other people around me….I-I have someone who takes care of me." The little boy suddenly said to Norway. The child didn't know why he was so open to this stranger, he just felt like he could and it felt nice to talk to another who could understand him. His friend, the puffin, probably could understand what he said sometimes, but it could never talk back to him in words he could understand completely. They could only understand each other half way. But this stranger, this person, could understand everything he said, and even talk back to him in words he understood. It was something he had never experienced before.

After hearing the little boy talk, Norway stopped staring into the air and instead looked down at the child. Had he come closer? He didn't look that scared anymore either, just standing there and looking back up at him. But he said that someone here takes care of him, but if it's not a person, then who?

"Who is it that takes care of you then, if it's not a person?" Norway's face was as emotionless as ever, but on the inside he actually felt a little confused of all this.

"I….I think it's better if I show you" The child spoke back to Norway in a calm voice, not like before. The little boy started walking back into the little forest. "It's on the other side of this forest, and a little further from there."

Norway decided it was best to follow the little child to wherever his caretakers was, and then see if he may have thought wrong and this child was only a human child. Still, he still felt the feeling that this child was special, and he was surprised that the boy started trusting him so quickly. He knew that he didn't really look like the kindest person in the world, but that was just because he didn't show too many emotions with his face.

"You're not scared of me anymore?" Norway asked as they walked through the forest. The child suddenly stopped and looked up at Norway, almost as if he was inspecting him of something.

"You just…don't seem like a bad person anymore."


	5. Author note

Like most of you know, I haven't updated this story in ages….and the reason is that I just haven't got any inspiration at all -.-

I'm sorry to say that this story will be on a hiatus until the inspiration will slap me in the face and tell me to start writing again…sorry to you who thought this was an update…^^'

But do not worry, because I will come back sometimes in the future and finish this!

Thank you all for the reviews and faves and everything, you guys rock! :D


	6. Author's note

I'm really sorry to say that I will probably never finish this story. I'm no longer that obsessed with Hetalia, and therefore I have no motivation to continue writing on this.

I will let the chapters be here on my account, but no more chapters will be written, and I rarely use this account anymore.

I'm really sorry D:


End file.
